Más allá del odio
by stay on these roads
Summary: Un simple día normal,salir del instituto y volver a casa…eso es lo que debería haber pasado, pero en cambio termino encerrada en un lugar desconocido.Teniendo a Damon Salvatore como carcelero, si ese era realmente su nombre…¿Encontrara Elena una forma de escapar?¿O su odio hacia Damon se volverá otro sentimiento?
1. Chapter 1

Pueden tomar esto como un prefacio.

**Ojos azules**

Sentía el sol inundar su cuerpo con fuerza, sentía que nunca más lo volvería a sentir, era demasiado extraño. Abrió los ojos quedando encandilada por el sol al que había mirado directamente. Bajo sus ojos encontrándose con Caroline que estaba en una sesión de besos con su novio Tyler.

—Vayan a un hotel—Dijo Bonnie mientras se subía a la mesa del patio donde Elena estaba sentada recibiendo el sol con fuerza.

—Vayamos—Dijo Caroline coqueta mientras tiraba a su novio y salían de allí, Elena miro a Bonnie esperando una explicación por su actitud, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Está todo bien entre tú y Jer?

Bonnie miro a su amiga asintiendo al tiempo que decía—No sé que regalarle por nuestro aniversario.

—¿Solo por eso andas espantando parejas?

—Al menos dame ese placer—Dijo Bonnie riendo y contagiándole la risa a Elena—¿Te sucede algo?—agrego la muchacha observando a Elena con más cuidado.

—Nada ¿Por?

—Nada, es solo que sentí algo raro—Murmuro, haciendo que Elena sonriera más ampliamente.

—¿6 sentido de bruja?

—Espero que no—Murmuro ella mientras se paraba tomando su bolso seguida de Elena.

* * *

—¡Estaré Bien!—Grito Elena por tercera vez mientras veía como Jer se metía al auto de Bonnie quien la miraba preocupada, pero ella no quería sobrar, sabía que Jer estaba desesperado por estar asolas con su novia.

Miro a los lados e inicio su camino a casa, su auto estaba siendo arreglado, así que solo contaba con sus piernas.

—Debí haber insistido—Murmuro Bonnie mirando el camino.

—Ella estará bien—Dijo Jer mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

—Tengo este sentimiento en el pecho, de que no debí haberme separado de ella, y esta mañana solo pensaba en no separarme de ella, como si algo fuera a lastimarla en cualquier momento.

—Nada malo pasara, relájate, o los únicos muertos seremos nosotros.

Bonnie rio ante el comentario, pero por dentro sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad, a penas llegaran al restaurante llamaría a Elena.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente, pensando en la nada, era extraño normalmente siempre había algo en lo que pensar, pero ese día era como si nada realmente estuviera pasando. Suspiro y cruzo la calle.

Inmediatamente noto como una van negra seguía sus pasos, pero negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba ahora a un paso más rápido, no pudo evitarlo así que metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su vestido y empezó a correr, provocando que la van negra avanzara con rapidez a su altura.

Miro a los lados nadie, no había un alama en la calle, y la van estaba practicante a su lado.

"Relájate…" Pensó mientras trataba de que las ideas llegaran a su mente.

Pero era demasiado tarde, de repente todo se volvió negro. Pero recordaba perfectamente lo que vio antes de caer desmayada, unos profundos ojos azules.

Otra vez el sol acariciaba su cuerpo, respiro con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía con fuerza, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unas sabanas azules reposo debajo de su cuerpo, lentamente lo sucedido antes de caer en la inconsciencia...

—¿Qué mierda?—murmuro al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama mirando la habitación, un hombre de ojos azules la miraba con cuidado, como si estuviera calculando algo—¿Quién mierda eres tú?—Dijo ella sintiendo el odio mezclado con miedo expandirse por sus venas.

—Damon Salvatore encanto de conocerte Elena Gilbert—Dijo el muchacho mientras extendía su mano, Elena solo frunció el ceño mirándolo confundida.

** Notas: Demasiado corto :( pero si les gusto dejen un review,creo que estas historia es genial,diferente...ojala ustedes piensen lo mismo de esta apuesta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin escapatoria **

Elena no dudo, corrió hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la cerradura, el tal Damon estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—Pregunto Elena con la voz algo baja.

—Eres igual que ella…—Dijo el muchacho sin haber escuchado realmente la pregunta de la muchacha, paso su mano derecha por la mejilla de ella, quien al instante de un golpe corrió su mano al tiempo que retrocedía.

Damon sonrió levemente.

—Soy Elena Gilbert no me parezco a esa chica de la que hablas ¿Por qué me tienes aqui?.

—Para nada, eres igual a estoy protegiendo.

—¿De quién?—Pregunto Elena exaltada, ya que empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

—Eso no te interesa…—Dijo Damon, la muchacha noto como los ojos azules se oscurecían levemente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás aquí?—Pregunto ella, mirándolo con cuidado.

—Hasta que piensen que nunca exististe.

—¿Por qué alguien querría hacerme daño?

—Porque te pareces a ella—Dijo el muchacho perdido en sus pensamientos.

Elena rodo los ojos al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo, quedando sentada contra la pared ,Damon tomo ese gesto su señal para salir.

La había vigilado con cuidado, podía escuchar sus paso nerviosos alrededor de la habitación, y eso que había dejado la puerta abierta ,ella podía recorrer si lo deseaba toda la casa, que estaba completamente lista para que ella no pudiera escapar (excepto que deseara suicidarse, un salto por la ventana y seria libre…libre para morir) Sin embargo ella daba vueltas y golpeaba cosas, rompía cosas.

Incluso la había escuchado gritar y llorar, pero debía entender, algún día lo haría sobre todo cuando le dijera la verdad.

Ella era la clave para terminar una maldición, todos estaban detrás de ella, él solo alejaba toda posibilidad de que la lastimaran, además…quería conocerla.

Allí nadie la lastimaría, estaría segura, ni siquiera Stefan lo encontraría, y él conocía a Damon y todos los planes posibles que cruzaran por su mente.

Damon se levanto del sillón cuando luego de 15 minutos, los pasos nerviosos terminaron, con rapidez llego a la habitación de Elena. Quien dormía pacíficamente luego de una sesión de llanto que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Sorprendido noto que Elena había usado el cuaderno rojo que había dejado junto a una lapicera, lo primero que pensó cuando dejo eso ahí es que ella lo insultaría, porque ese cuaderno significaba que él la había estado espiando.

Se acerco hasta el escritorio donde el cuaderno estaba abierto y con la primera página escrita casi por entero, lanzo un suspiro al notar que la lapicera prácticamente había sido clavada contra la hoja.

_No sé lo que quieres de mi…_

_¿Me parezco a ella? ¡¿A quién?! Solo soy una chica normal ¿Porqué alguien querría hacerme algo?_

_¿Por qué me tienes aquí?_

_¿Quién eres? ¿Desde cuándo me espías?_

_Déjame irme de aquí._

_ Si alguien me va a hacer daño, llamas a la policía. no me secuestras y me encierras, estoy segura de que pretendes que te hable, pero en este momento solo siento un odio profundo._

_ Porque pienso en todas las cosas que me estoy perdiendo, y perderé estando aquí, estoy empezando a creer que es una broma pesada, o que en cualquier momento cuando caiga ante el sueño, me clavaras un cuchillo en el pecho. Tampoco puedo estar segura siquiera si me diste tu verdadero nombre._

_¿Quién eres Damon? Si en verdad dices la verdad ¿Por qué quieres protegerme? Tal vez me parezca a la chica de la que hablas, pero no soy ella._

Quedaba un pequeño espacio vacio de la hoja, parecía que había querido escribir algo mas pero se arrepintió a ultimo momento. Damon noto que aun seguía durmiendo y tomo la lapicera, suspirando y sintiéndose tonto por hacer algo asi. Siempre había odiado esa parte gentil y casi dulce de si mismo.

_Quiero todo de ti Elena, por eso estas aquí, porque no quiero que te hagan daño, la policía no serviría de nada. Lo que ellos son les da ventaja, un movimiento y todos los policías que te protegieran estarían muertos._

_ Aunque te dejara ir no estamos en Mystic falls, estamos lejos de allí, ni tu amiga bruja podrá localizarte._

_ Te pierdes una muerte segura y triste, además de que todos los que quieres morirán en un intento de protegerte ¿Quieres eso?_

_ Todo este tiempo te dije la verdad, a pesar de que debería haberte mentido…_

_ Eres igual a la mujer que ame, o creía amar…la diferencia es que te vi y no pude evitarlo quería saber más de t,eres todo lo opuesto a lo que ella alguna vez fue, poco apoco y en silencio te observe hasta que un inminente peligro empezó a rodearte._

_ No pude evitarlo y me prometí protegerte y aquí estamos…_

Dejo la lapicera señalando la hoja que había escrito y cerro el cuaderno, en una briza ya estaba fuera de la habitación .Inmediatamente la idea de cortar aquella hoja lo tentó por completo, pero opto no hacerlo, si las cosas seguían así tal vez sería su único medio de comunicación con Elena.

Maldijo su sensibilidad, la forma en la que un acto tan soso y romántico que solía hacer en su juventud volvía a aparecer en su vida, lo único que faltaba era que empezara a dejar flores todas las mañanas, y ese sería el momento me donde él se colgaría del techo.

Rendido y dispuesto a olvidar, se tiro en el sillón en el que antes había estado, dejando que al instante el sueño lo invadiera.

—¡Levántate!—Grito una voz llorosa, Damon abrió los ojos con una sonrisa allí estaba Elena ,tenía un revolver contra la cabeza de él.

—No seas tonta…—Dijo Damon.

—Déjame irme—Dijo Elena seria y con los ojos inyectados en odio.

La sonrisa de Damon se amplió dejando salir su lado más cruel, pero al ver que Elena no se intimido ni por un instante, se movió quedando detrás de ella y con su mano sobre la muñeca de la muchacha.

—No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer…—Damon levanto al muñeca de Elena al igual que su rostro, el arma quedo directo en el cuello de Damon, e hizo que Elena apretara el gatillo.

Nada paso, Damon seguía en la misma posición sonriendo, mientras Elena por un momento había sentido que su alma se había esfumando de su cuerpo.

—Aunque tuviera balas—dijo Damon mientras se separaba de la muchacha que cayó al suelo rendida—No podrías hacerme daño.

Damon tomo un cuchillo que había usado antes de darse su pequeña siesta, y lo sostuvo en su mano, pasándolo delante de los ojos de Elena, y al instante lo clavo en su brazo, provocando que ella abriera sus ojos impresionada.

Unos segundos después saco el cuchillo y se agacho quedando a la misma altura de la muchacha, extendió su brazo mostrando la herida, ya no había ninguna marca de que aquel cuchillo hubiera traspasado su piel.

** Notas:**

**Beauty'sSouls :** jajajaj Damon no es un psicópata,jaja creo que en este capi se explica su comportamiento : P me alegra que seas mi fan : ) me alegra que te gusten mis fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué eres?**

Elena sintió como la desesperación, la furia, toda ella caía sobre su cabeza con fuerza, se arrastro hacia atrás por el suelo, no podía hablar su mente estaba en otro mundo, en otro lugar.

—No tienes idea del peligro en que te encuentras.

—¡Estoy en peligro estando contigo!—Al gritar esto Elena se levanto como pudo y empezó a correr, sin dudarlo sin pensarlo.

Se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró poniendo el seguro, y se dejo caer contra el suelo, él miedo la domino al instante.

Sentía que una sensación de adrenalina se expandía por su cuerpo de forma constante, como si su corazón estuviera en turbo, y hasta sus ojos se movían con rapidez. Quería saltar correr, volar todo lo que pudiera alejarla de Damon. Sentía la sensación de suciedad correr por su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo sentía que era un sueño que no estaba sucediendo, que la habían engañado de repente y que era una enorme broma.

Camino por la enorme habitación sintiendo como de repente, las remeras y el jean que tenia puesto fueran demasiado apretados y calientes, sentía que una nube de humo saldría de su cuerpo, que lava estaba en lugar de sangre.

Abrió la puerta corrediza encontrándose con un cómodo baño, como el de un hotel, sin dudarlo dejo que el agua fría corriera en la bañadera, y sin pensarlo empezó a desnudarse, para cuando ya había revisado que estuviera todo bien ,es decir que Damon no estuviera en la habitación, metió su cuerpo en el agua fría, disfrutando como su cuerpo se relajaba, se sumergió un par de veces mojando todo su cabello ,y cuando volvió a emerger y el aire volvió a sus pulmones la vio.

Una navaja suiza, puesta perfectamente en el suelo, estaba segura que estaba ahí por suerte, Damon no quería que ella muriera, estaba segura, así que el destino estaba de su lado.

Aun con desesperación y el miedo rodeándola, salió de la bañadera, y se agacho frene al objeto filoso, la tomo entre sus manos y puso la punta de su dedo sobre ella, viendo como perforaba su piel y la gotita de sangre se escurría con fuerza.

Alargo un suspiro sintiendo como las lagrimas se escurría por su rostro.

"Nadie va encontrarme con un ser extraño, no quiero esperar, no podría…nadie va a encontrarme." Al pensar esto cerró los ojos y puso la navaja contra su muñeca, y de un movimiento sintió el dolor y el ardor invadir su cuerpo.

No quería vivir aquello, no quería vivir su versión de la bella y la bestia, porque la bestia iba a comerla en cualquier momento. Y no iba a dejarse comer, tampoco quería que sus amigos o sus padres y oh dios Jeremy ella no dejaría que su hermano, que sabía que era impulsivo ideara un plan y quisiera pelear con Damon.

Solo esos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza cuando ya sus dos manos llenas de sangre reposaban sobre el suelo, mojadas por el agua y la sangre…

* * *

Damon sentía el olorcito a sangre formar una suave línea de sensualidad pasando frente suyo, sin dudarlo la siguió, en un paso estuve frente a Elena, la puerta cerrada de la habitación quedo rota y tirada ene l suelo.

la sangre no le importaba lo único que pensaba era que ella estaba en peligro, sin dudar lo mordió su mano viendo al sangre de ella correr, la uso sobre la boca de Elena, unos segundos después sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, él observo cómo sus heridas se cerraban.

—¡¿Cómo?!—Dijo ella alejándose de él.

—Nunca dejare que te lastimen, yo no te lastimare Elena, así que si quieres salir de aquí mantente viva, y saldrás caminando por la puerta.

Ella no respondió, se sentía débil, así que no se resistió cuando Damon la levanto entre sus brazos, tampoco le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera desnudo.

¿Damon quería que estuviera viva? ¡Los estaría! pero no estaría presente mentalmente, cuando su cuerpo volvió a su habitación, Damon la dejo sobre su cama, Elena cayo dormida al instante.

El vampiro la miraba con una inmensa tristeza, estaba perdiendo la paciencia de verdad, abrió el armario que estaba repleta de a ropa de Elena eligió un vestido, y la ropa interior.

La vistió con cuidado algo perdido en sus pensamientos, Elena quería hacer las cosas difíciles. Él las haría aun más difíciles.

* * *

El sol impacto contra su rostro con fuerza, inmediatamente observo sus muñecas, perfectamente arregladas, como si nada hubiera pasado, suspiro y se sentó en la cama estaba vestida.

"Dios mío me vio desnuda." La sensación de vergüenza la invadió, y luego recordó la promesa que se había hecho.

Ignoraría a Damon por completo, no hablaría, lo evitaría a toda costa. Si él decía que en algún momento la liberaría no debería molestarle que no le hablara ¿No es así? Con cuidado se levanto, y empezó a caminar hacia las afueras de la habitación, observo como en el piso de abajo Damon estaba bebiendo mientras veía una película en la tele, levemente la miro peor al instante se concentro en la película, sin decirle una sola palabra.

Elena camino ignorándolo también, mirando las millones de puertas que había, suponía que todas eran habitaciones vacías, otra vez una escalera se interponía en su camino pero se sorprendió al ver una puerta, era más grande y tenia extrañas palabras escritas en ella.

La abrió sorprendiéndose al verla abierta se adentro en ella, y vio todo como en las películas de épocas antiguas, desde las baldosas del piso hasta los hermosos dibujos en el techo, con cuidado camino sintiendo miedo de romper algo, noto el pianoforte hermoso y lujoso, con cuidado toco las telas maravillada por el hermoso sonido.

No sabía tocar, pero sonaba tan hermoso que siguió tocando las teclas creando melodías sin sentido, cuando ya se salió de control paro, y se alejo lentamente, viendo la enrome librería que Damon poseía.

Tomo el único libro que estaba fuera de lugar, era un cuaderno verde de cuero, lo abrió notando una relajada letra, había un problema, era de Damon.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir esto en la primera línea que aparecía escrita:

_Hoy Damon Salvatore, él chico malo, él hermano malo, el asesino ah cometido un terrible error, sabía que no debía volver. Ese fue mi error, el momento en que toque Mystic Falls todo cambio, para siempre. _

_La vi, caminando lentamente, igual a ella, su vivo recuerdo. Pensé que estaba loco y era cierto ,no era ella, no era Katherine, pero entonces una sola explicación llego a mi mente, que ella había tenido una hija._

_ Y es la explicación más posible, la correcta, me obligue a no volver a verla, a cerrar el círculo ahora que podía, pero no pude, como siempre lo correcto nunca es mi camino. Y aunque me alejara, aunque no volviera nunca más a Mystic Falls,se que Stefan volverá alguna vez._

_ Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero dentro de unos años, no podrá evitarlo, así que hago la jugada primero. Pero entonces sucedió, hace algunos meses encontré a Gale un vampiro bueno para nada, pero entonces lo dijo, un tal Klaus encontró a una Petrova Doppelgänger,no entendía nada pero entonces el riéndose de mí lo soltó todo._

_ Ella es la clave para romper la maldición que rodea a los vampiros y hombres lobo, debido a que es la imagen exacta de Katherine revela que es de la línea de sangre de Tatia lo que la hace una Petrova Doppelgänger ,solo su sangre podría acabar con la maldición, y lo peor es que las Petrova Doppelgänger solo aparecen cada 500 años, es decir que Elena es la única parte que le falta a Klaus._

_ No le dejare que se acerque, no la matara, pero tampoco quiero volverla un vampiro, aunque cada vez creo que es la mejor opción, tal vez así…_

Elena paro de leer, sentía como su sangre bajaba directo a sus pies, tiro el cuaderno verde sintiéndose mareada, inevitablemente todo empezó a darle vueltas.

Doppelgänger ,vampiro,Klaus

En medio de las vueltas la imagen de Damon apareció, la miraba con una extraña mirada.

—Damon…

Al murmurar esto, cayó contra el suelo, cayendo en la incompleta inconsciencia.

**Notas:**

**Beauty'sSouls :** jajjaja me alegra haberte quitado la duda, en este capi se explica las razones de Damon, aunque ahora quiero sacar un Damon orgulloso, cruel pero dulce como lo muestran en la serie, Elena poco a poco irá descubriendo toda la verdad. Gracias por tu apoyo

**UshieVictoria:** Mis ideas siempre incluyen situaciones extrañas y locas xD quiero escribir algo inusual, inesperado. Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi fanfic.


End file.
